Generic adhesive fastener components are disclosed, for example, in DE 196 46 318 A1. An adhesive fastener generally formed from two adhesive fastener components that can be dynamically joined to each other is often used in textile or other articles of clothing, and is also known as a Velcro® fastener. Other applications are, for example, mounting technology, for example, for fastening of elements of interior trim in automotive engineering, or generally the production of a detachable fastening.